Serena; Mad Woman - Edited and Complete Version
by Giovanna1
Summary: Her Royal Highness, Princess Serena of the Copper Isles - insane, ex-lover of the man formerly known as Arram Draper, and a woman who looks frighteningly similar to the Wildmage. Serena wants Arram back - but does Numair want Serena? plze R&R!!!
1. Memories of Arram...

**Here's the complete version of _Serena; Mad Woman_, edited, chaptered, and, yes, uploaded in a no-headache-version - I finally got the computer to work! Yay!  
Oh, only Serena, Teb, the Fenecian language, Dark Claw, and, er...yeah, I think that's it...belong to me.  
Enjoy reading!  
"H7z"H7z**

  
**Serena; Mad Woman  
~ A.K.A - The Party Pooper (for lack of a better title...) ~**  


  
  
*H7ž

**Chapter I**  


Gone. He was gone. He had been gone for more than a decade. Strange, only now did the regret and agony hit her. Wellperhaps that was because she had been spending the decade in the university and the school for noblewomen.   
Serena rested her cheek in her palm, her eyes glazed as she remembered the man whom she loved – physically, mentally, and spiritually: tall, more than six feet; unruly black hair that fought its restraining band; dark eyes that could bore right through a person; sensuous hands. Serena would always remember the image of Arram Draper. No lover – and she'd had plenty! – could ever compete with him. No man could be so caring and considerate.  
She let her heavy eyes close as she remembered the last few hours with him, before he'd been named a traitor to Orzone – before he'd run away....  
  
(flashback)  
  
The huge room had filled up with many people over the last few minutes. Nobles, mages, women, men, and slaves took up their duties' – the duties one did during a banquet.  
Serena had been very considerate about her image. She had spent an hour in front of the mirror, using her abundant Gift to work little things, to subtly change this and that. The result was astounding!   
Her ruddy brown hair – the color of pure chocolate, Arram often murmured – was pinned into a whole network of braids and curls, held together by strings of gold. Her face was only slightly painted, as her tawny skin needed no additional coloring. But her full, soft lips had an emerald sheen, as did her eyelids and cheeks.   
Serena's seamstresses from the Copper Isles had been working hard on her dress. Now, it bedecked her in its glory. The dark jade-colored silk draped down Serena's figure, accenting full breasts and round hips. The overdress – Serena thought of it as an overlong corset! – was a golden material. It was drawn tightly; making the abdomen area of the gown(s) fit Serena like a second skin. Both necklines were low.  
Once out in banquet, the herald had ushered her to her place; the table reserved for unwed, not-too-important noble ladies. She was placed between a tall and gangly redhead and Varice Kingsford.   
Serena snickered. That blonde slut had been Arram's lover for a while, but he broke it off when Serena came to the scene. She doesn't hold a candle against me, Serena thought smugly and began eating her dinner.  
The entire time, she had been on the lookout for Arram. When she finished dessert, Serena unhappily concluded that he wasn't coming. She joined the other nobles as they danced, muttering soft thank yous whenever the men complimented her appearance. She was used to them; being a princess from the Copper Isles had its pluses. For one thing, people always tried to be on your good side, not wanting to awaken the insane blood that ran in the Copper Islanders.  
Serena excused herself during a slow dance. She went to the refreshments table and grabbed a glass of wine. Then she made her way to the balcony (*A/N don't all banquet rooms seem to have them?*) and leaned against the doorway' that was cushioned by drawn curtains.  
Being so involved' with her drink, Serena didn't notice the arm snake out from under the velvet curtains and wrap itself around her trim waist. She swallowed a gasp of surprise when the arm pulled her outside. Then the arm's owner struggled out from the curtains, grinning.  
Arram Draper! Serena huffed, pretending to be angry as she straightened her appearance. When will you grow up?  
When I feel like it, Chocolate, Arram replied quietly, a wicked sparkle in his brown eyes. He pronounced the word chocolate' as shocola – it was a word in Fenecian (*A/N that's an ancient tongue I've based on French. *) that Arram called her by. It meant*no duh!* chocolate.  
Serena said, you need to control yourself.  
_That was a mistake,_ she thought when Arram pushed her to the wall, holding her tightly as he covered her in kisses. _Or not _Her eyes closed and she moaned softly, giving herself up to pure passion. _Pure animal magnetism is more like it._  
Arram pulled away after a few minutes, sighing regretfully. Serena pulled her eyes opened. Why'd you stop? she demanded.  
Sorry, Chocolate. One thing's about to lead to another. We can't have a coupling in the middle of the balcony during a banquet, can we? He twined a stray lock of Serena's hair through his long fingers.  
Serena sighed. Where've you been, Arram? You've missed a wonderful meal! She fixed him with a glare, her brilliant blue eyes pasted on his.  
he began softly; her stomach dropped a mile, hearing a nasty tone in his voice.  
  
I'm leaving.  
she yelped; Arram placed two fingers on her lips to silence her. What do you mean, Arram? she asked more civilly.  
He took her to the edge of the balcony and sat down. Serena joined him, her heart thudding loudly.  
Remember that spell I discovered?  
Which one? You discover a dozen everyday, Serena muttered sullenly. Arram glared at her.  
I'm talking about the simulacrum-weaving spell. Ozorne demanded that I give it to his Gifted assassins, so they could go to Tortall, visit Lord Sinthya without causing suspicion, blah blah blah Anyway, I refused. I think that it's positively ghastly to let Gifted killers make copies of themselves that contain a part of their Gifts. Imagine the chaos if the constructing of the copy was to go astray! Arram sighed dramatically. Serena shook her head.   
So, what's the problem? she snapped impatiently.  
I disobeyed Ozorne.  
Serena gasped in horror. You idiot! You don't refuse the Emperor Mage anything! He gets what he wants, when he wants. She paused as a thought flew through her mind. Still, that's not so bad. You _always_ disobey the Emperor.  
I destroyed the spells. I eliminated their proof.  
Here, Serena's stomach might as well have gone out of her through the heels of her feet. Not only did you disobey the Emperor, but you did away with his desire so he can never find it? She grabbed onto Arram's wrists and clutched them tightly.  
Chocolate, you don't know the power of the spells-  
But the Emperor does! she yelled, frightened. Arram, I thought you were smarter than this! Youyou're a mixture between a psycho and a total airhead! You're going to get yourself killed.  
Arram said patiently, is why I'm leaving.  
Serena stopped babbling and listened.   
Ozorne has deemed me a traitor and has soldiers looking for me. That's why I didn't go to the banquet and that's why I have to go. I just came to say goodbye.  
Serena's eyes widened; she threw herself at him and buried her head under his. I- take me with you!  
You're a Princess from the Copper Isles; I'm just a poor mage, hunted for treason. Don't worry; I'll be back when this blows over. He kissed her. Then he stood and began to weave a complex spell – or, he tried to begin. Serena had started to babble again. Loudly.  
He placed his index finger on her lips with a curt command. Serena shut up and started kissing it, working her way up his arm and finishing on his lips. After a moment, Arram pushed away, a hint of impatience in his face.  
I need to go, Chocolate, he said.  
Take care. Don't forget to come back. Remember that I love you. I'll always love you and-  
Arram glared with her with such an expression of impatience and disgust on his face that she stopped her speaking.   
I have to go, he murmured. With a last kiss, he whispered a word and disappeared.....  
  
(end of flashback.)  
  
Serena shook herself from the memories, but let one last thought run through her mind. _That night, the soldiers caught him, imprisoned him, and then he got away. I don't know where, how, whenbut he's okay; he's going to come back now that Kaddar is Emperor of Carthak. _  
She got up, hearing her husband's return. She shivered and glanced at the hour-candle. It was late evening – her husband, a Scanran prince, usually awaited her in bed at this time. She dreaded it.  
_One day, I'm going to rid of him and get back my Arram. This I swear by Mithros. So mote it be. _  
  
*H7ž

@~@


	2. Banquet Plans

**Chapter II**  


The young woman known as Daine stretched in bed. Yawning hugely, she flicked her eyes to the figure next to her. As if he knew she was looking at him, Numair suddenly snorted. Daine chuckled and nudged him.  
Wake up! she whispered.  
He mumbled something incomprehensible. Daine chuckled again. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she climbed out of bed and got dressed.  
Numair kicked out in his sleep.  
Daine threw a withering glance at him then scribbled a note.  
_  
Numair, my sweet, _[it read]_  
I've gone to talk to the King about the banquet-dress-up-thing. I'll be back by lunch, the latest.  
Yours forever,  
Daine  
  
_She left the parchment under his nose, knowing that he wasn't going to find it otherwise, then left. She made her way to Jonathan's study, trying to remember what she going to say to him. All too soon, Daine found herself in front of Jonathan's door.  
She knocked.  
Come in, a male voice called.  
Daine drew a deep breath and entered, rewarded by the handsome sight of King Jonathan, splendid in a thick, royal blue robe that was tied over his long sleeping shirt. _But Numair's sight is more pleasing,_ Daine thought with a grin. Jonathan saw it and returned it with a smile of his own. Now that he had shaved off his beard, he looked years younger and so much more attractive. _Numair could beat him any day_. Daine discarded the strange thoughts and turned her attention to her task.  
Good morning, Daine. Sit, please. Jon gestured; a chair drew itself from the table. Daine sat in it, astounded.  
Where'd you learn that? You aren't gifted with ESP!  
Jonathan smiled crookedly. Numair gave me the spell. After he experimented and made sure he got the good part of the deal.  
Of course, snorted Daine defensively. Jon held up a hand.  
Anyway, that's not why you're here. You're here-  
Because I think that what you're planning is preposterous! Daine snapped. I think your idea of celebrating the longest night of the year is great! Wonderful! Time to get creative, sure! But not at the cost of skinning thousands of animals to make loin clothes and breast bands!  
The King chortled. I guess the theme for Midwinter is kind of extreme, he admitted.  
Daine grunted. Oh yes. You want all of the nobles dressed as cavemen. How could I forget? She glared at him. And my arguments aren't just against the skinning of animals to make scanty garments; think about the sex appeal! Rape, sex...those will be the main things on the men's minds!  
Jonathan sat still, deep in thought. Daine fidgeted, embarrassed about the words she had chosen. Finally, the King winked.  
Very well. I see your point. I'll change the theme for the Midwinter's Banquet.  
Daine sighed. Thank you.  
began Jon, but Daine cut in.  
No, think about the animals you've just saved.  
  
I thank you on their behalf.  
  
  
Daine, _please_ stop interrupting me, Jonathan said loudly. Daine blushed and mumbled an apology. He waved it aside, saying, Pick a new theme.  
Daine's eyes widened. Quickly getting over her shock, she worked her mind furiously. lemme thinkthe Divine Realms?  
Jonathan asked, eyes fixed on her intensely.   
Everyone comes dressed as a god – or goddess. There thousands of them, from religions not our own. I personally think it'll be fun!  
Jonathan thought about it and then nodded. Nice choice. Daine shrugged – but gasped with horror when he added, I command you to be the Wave Walker.  
She stared at her king, mouth working soundlessly. He laughed softly. You choose a theme and I choose your goddess. It's only fair.  
Daine nodded slowly. Something soft and squishy is going to be in your bed very soon.  
Alanna used to say that to me.  
the woman is wise. Daine stood and bowed, then walked to the door. She opened it. Ta-ta for now! She skipped out, leaving Jonathan staring at the door. He shook his head.  
Yep. Numair's definitely overworking the girl.  
  
ÒH7ž

@~@  


  
Daine returned to her room, only to find that Numair was still sleeping. Growling under her breath, she ripped up her note and pulled Numair into a sitting position. He still slept.  
Gods forgive me, she muttered. Then, she violently pressed her mouth to his and kissed him savagely.  
Numair's mouth responded before his eyes did. When Daine pulled away and found the man's eyes still closed, she hissed something into his ears – he jerked awake, grabbed and shook her.  
**_LET ME AT HIM!!!_** he bellowed.  
it worked.  
Numair looked confused.  
I only said it to wake you up, cause my kiss didn't work.  
Numair sighed and rubbed his face. Good, because I've seen how that Perin-what's-his-name looks at you.  
Daine smiled, gave him a softer kiss, and pushed him out of bed. Numair groaned,  
I'm coming, I'm coming.  
I'm going to the seamstress, Daine announced.   
Why? All you need for Midwinter's two scant bits of fur – _awfully_ convenient for ripping off, I must say.  
Daine glared at her teacher. Unfortunately for you men-folk, I've done away with the theme, and given the King a new one. I'm going as the Wave Walker; youyou're going as Gainel. Or would you prefer Da?   
Numair finally awoke. So the theme is now gods and goddesses? Good. Even better.  
I'm going. Daine walked to the door.  
The Wave Walker is renowned for wearing scanty clothes, Numair continued, ignoring his fiancé.  
I'm opening the door. Daine did the action.  
But when the Wave Walker does bother to dress up, the clothes are awfully tight-  
Daine stormed out of the room; the door slammed.  
Sometimes, she wears nothing at all, Numair mused thoughtfully.   
  
ÒH7ž

@~@


	3. The Banquet...

**Chapter III**  


Serena grinned at herself. It worked! She had successfully sent a whore in to distract her husband – which she did. The woman had also followed Serena's direct instructions correctly. She had stabbed him to death and thrown him into the river.  
And now Serena was in Corus. In her quest for Arram.  
Her antagonist, Varice Kingsford, had told her that Arram was presently living in Corus, as a mage to King Jonathan. So, she packed her bags and went.  
She was standing in a room in an inn, regarding her reflection in a full-length mirror. She was wearing the tough, leathery clothing of the K'miri Horselord – Chavi West-wind.  
A maid had told her that the Midwinter's banquet had a theme; gods and goddesses. Serena had rushed to a tailor's and got one of the last costumes available. And, because she had a rank that gave her the freedom to go to the banquet, she departed to the palace.  
A hostler met her there and escorted her to the banquet hall. He sat her between a giant of a man and a stocky brunette. Serena avoided their conversation and concentrated on the food.   
She had time. She could afford to wait  
  
žH7ž

@~@  


  
Daine leaned over her plate, narrowly avoiding getting her curls into the soup. Alanna copied her, eyes squinting as she looked for a person that she didn't know. Finally, she sighed and pulled Daine up.  
What's wrong? she demanded her young friend.  
Daine looked confused. Wrong? Why wrong?  
Alanna fixed her with a stare, you have an annoyed look plastered on your face, as if the bug you hated most had just landed on your cake.  
Daine shook her head. I'm just looking at that woman over there. She gestured to the dark woman sitting between Raoul and Buri. She's dressed like a Horselordbut she doesn't look K'miri.  
Alanna found the woman and frowned. Does she have to? After all, I don't look like your mother.  
That earned a slight grin from Daine. I'm honored that you chose the Green Lady as your goddess.  
Alanna shrugged. The Mother was taken by Thayet, and I know how you feel about your ma. Alanna took a closer look at the woman. She doesn't look familiarmaybe she's visiting nobility.  
Does it matter? Daine asked. Look at Numair!  
Alanna did, and found herself grinning. Looks like he disobeyed your orders on dressing like the Dream King!  
Daine shook her head, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Of course, the god he chose had to be The Lover!  
Alanna snorted. Daine joined in, laughing softly.  
Numair, having the acute senses a mage possessed, looked up from across the room and blushed a deep red. He was dressed in tight black breeches, knee length boots, and a loose white linen shirt that opened down his chest. His hair was loose, framing his tawny face.  
Daine returned to her eating. She had made a decision and forced herself to eat meatbut only for this particular banquet. There were hardly any plants served during winter, so if Daine didn't want to starve – which she did not – she had to eat meat. Nevertheless, she had apologized to the meats' surviving relatives (*A/N erris that the right way of saying it? Never mind*)   
After dessert was dancing. Daine slunk off to a corner, feeling uncomfortable in her almost-not-there-but-there-but-so-light-you-can't-feel-it-clothing. She wasn't a very good dancer, excelling only in the dances done individually, and always felt odd in a large room full of twirling people.  
Numair approached her, carrying two glasses of wine. He grinned down at her, eyes sparkling.   
Well, well, well.  
Daine glared at her lover. What do you want, Numair? I'm already angry with youdon't make it worse!  
The mage feigned innocence. What did I do?  
Let's seeyou disobeyed my orders!  
And they were? He cupped a hand behind an ear. Daine rolled her eyes.  
You told you to come as Gainel! But _no_, you had to come as the Lover, didn't you?  
Numair swallowed his wine and handed Daine hers. While she sipped it carefully, he replied,  
I though it would be best if I came as someone I know knows how to do stuff that I'm especially good at.  
Daine blushed. Are you calling yourself an expert?  
Numair didn't answer with words. He swooped down and pressed her to the wall, kissing her passionately. Daine was careful to hold her glass of wine above her head. Finally, Numair pulled away.   
I guess you are, Daine answered herself, breathing hard. Numair chuckled.  
_Ooo_, I can't wait until Jonathan dismisses us! That reminds meI have to make sure the embers aren't too hot, he muttered.  
He left, Daine staring at him incredulously.   
(*A/N now, do the couples jump over the embers at Midwinter, Midsummer, or during Beltane? Oh well, doesn't matter. I'll just say it's Midwinter.*)  
  
žH7ž

@~@  


  
Serena twirled with her dance partners, ignoring the loving glances they sent her.  
_In the name of the Goddess, they act as if they've never seen a beauty like me before,_ she though angrily. The vain part of her mind answered, _well, that's because they haven't!_  
The music changed into a lively foxtrot (*A/N okay, okay, I know, I know! They don't have foxtrots in Tortallbut who gives? I had to think of something.*) and Serena found herself being passed around the room. She ignored her partners, concentrating only in finding Arram.  
Suddenly, the music ended. Serena's partner stopped and accidentally tripped, sending Serena stumbling to the refreshments table. She collided with a tall, slightly muscular man.  
Oh, I'm terribly sorry - are you al the man turned, ready to help her catch her balance. Serena looked at him; his brown eyes widened.  
**__**


	4. ...and After

**Chapter IV**  


Serena smirked. Of course it's me. Who did you expect?  
Arram stared at his ex-lover, his mouth forming words silently. Finally, he managed to say, You're married.  
Rolling her eyes, Serena replied in a sweet voice. The bastard- Arram winced -is dead. Died of some strange disease. Left me heartbroken, of course. I've been mourning for two years. Then I remembered youa friend of yours told me where you were.  
Arram was a deathly white. Serena thought he couldn't go any whiter, but he paled considerably when she added, I've come to finish what we'd begun.  
Wh-what did – we begin? Arram squeaked. Serena stood closer to him, her eyes pasted on his.  
You know, she murmured, stroking his chin. Arram drew away, some strange emotion in his dark eyes. He kept on flicking them towards the crowd of people, as if he was looking for someone.  
Arram, come to my bed, Serena whispered. miss you –  
Arram stumbled back. Serena – he said in a firm voice. Serena, things have changed. I – I –  
You what?  
Arram gulped. I'm engaged. His eyes narrowed angrily when Serena started laughing.  
You're engaged? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come from your mouth! Serena whooped. Arram Draper, the lady-buck. The man who can't keep a straight relationship for more than two months! Until I came along! She laughed. You, you're engaged? For how long? You'll break it off in a week or so-  
Shut up, Serena.   
How dare you tell me to shut up! Serena shrieked. (*A/N this woman has a temper, eh?*)   
Looking around desperately, Arram pulled Serena into the mob of dancers.  
You will return to your home in the Copper Isles- he began.  
I shall do no such thing! Serena snapped.  
Where you shall forget-  
Serena growled, I forget nothing!  
_You shall forget everything about me, understand?_ Arram raised his voice; dancers shot the pair worried glances.  
shouted the woman, struggling out of Arram's clutch. No one tells me what to do! Arram Draper, you-  
Shut the hell up! Arram yelled. The people all around them stopped dancing to observe the struggling couple. They stepped aside when a handsome man with piercing blue eyes walked to them, dressed in swirling black robes.  
What is going on? he asked in a firm voice. Serena snarled.  
None of your business! Now leave us before I turn you into the pig you really are.  
Everyone gasped; the man frowned; Arram shook Serena.  
Do you know who I am? the blue-eyed man asked quietly.  
An ass-hole who pokes his overlarge nose into other people's business, Serena said bluntly.  
More gasps. The man drew himself up.  
I am King Jonathan, and you, madam, are creating a stir.  
Serena blanched, but managed to fire, Then Arram and I leave! She grabbed Arram and dragged him out of the room.  
There was a silence. Then Jonathan threw up his hands and called in a falsely cheerful voice, Let's party!  
Nobody noticed a slim figure leave – except Alanna.  
  
.H7ž

@~@  
  


Daine hitched up her skirts and started to run silently after the arguing couple. Her ears had shifted into a cat's, so she could hear every detail of the conversation perfectly – from the low, angry tones of Numair and the heavy breathing of the woman.  
_Who is she? And why'd she call Jonathan_ Unable to help herself, Daine giggled. She'd remember that look on Jonathan's face forever! Daine turned her thoughts to that strange woman – who was she and what did she want with Numair?  
Daine stopped running when she saw that Numair and the woman had stopped in the library. Daine entered it silently, ears perked. She hid behind a shelf of books and listened.  
  
.H7ž

@~@  


  
Arram faced Serena, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? he said in a clipped, strained voice. What are you doing here?  
Serena raised an eyebrow. From the beginning, eh? Very wellwhen you left Carthak after the Emperor pressed charges, I returned to the Copper Isles. I finished my education in a College of Sorcery, and then I went to freshen up my skills as a princess of the crown. Then my parents arranged for me to be betrothed – I married a Prince of the Copper Isles. He was my cousin twice removed. Then he died of some mysterious ailment and I came here, looking for you.  
Arram hissed. Why did you have to look for me?  
Arram, my sweet, Serena purred, running her hand across Arram's face affectionately. Have you forgotten what we had in Carthak? Both of us – innocent youngsters – lonely in the university. We met during a festival and shared one night of hot, undenied sexual pleasure. One night turned into two, three, fourwe lost count after all those years.  
Arram gulped. His eyes kept on flicking around the dark room, as if he was afraid of someone overhearing them. Serena ignored his antics, her eyes glued on his face.  
Before you leftremember that night? You said, don't worry, I'll be back when this blows over'. You never did returnand I got worried. You said that you wanted this relationship to continue – I assumed that you meant getting engaged, then married, and raising a family of our own –  
You assumed wrongly, Arram yelped. I'm very sorry, Serena, but what we had is over. It's been over for ten years. _Ten years!_ Don't tell me you have not found someone else to pour your affections on!  
No, I haven't. Serena paused, then snarled, Why, have you?  
Arram took a step back. He was so nervous and guilty that his mind couldn't grasp any thing. He didn't even remember that Serena was a powerful mage. He couldn't recall any spells that would aid him. The only thing that reached his frightened conscious was that he was engaged to another woman.  
Have you? Serena pressed, pressing Arram towards a wall.  
Arram didn't reply.  
_ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU_!  
Maybe he doesn't want to, said a new voice, cool and collected. Serena whirled around to face a young, slim woman. Her tanned skin was pale with a hot emotion – anger.  
Who are you? Serena asked quietly. The woman ducked her head.  
Daine Sarrasri, the Wildmage and betrothed to Numair Salmalin.  
the bastard who shares her bed with animals, Serena said sharply. Daine frowned, her eyes glinting.  
Since you know me so well, may I have the, ah, pleasure of knowing who you are? Daine asked.  
I am Her Royal Highness, Princess Serena of the Copper Isles.   
Daine didn't acknowledge the royalty. Instead, she walked past Serena and took Arram's hand. Come with me.  
They started to walk towards the exit but Serena barred their way. She grabbed Daine and shoved her aside.  
Just what do you think you're doing? Serena spat.  
I'm taking my fiancé back where he belongs! Daine snarled. It took a moment for this to sink in.  
fiancé? _Arram_ is your fiancé? Serena gasped. That's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard! She collapsed in a burst of wild laughter. Daine narrowed her eyes.  
_Numair_ is my fiancé. I don't know about ArramI think that person is in the dustbin in Carthak. You might want to check there.  
That did it. Serena paled and clenched her fists in anger. How dare you! Arram – or Numair – is mine! He always was and always will be mine!  
Daine snorted. Oh yes. Varice Kingsford, Milaina of Coldhill. Natasha of Four Roads. Myrtle, Melanie, Melody, and Menna – the four daughters of Lord Davide. Yenna, the Prostitute of Corus – yes, I'm sure Numair belongs to you and _only_ you. She shook her head. Times have changed, Your Highness.  
By this time Numair was a bright pink color, but when the two women began shouting he turned a strange purple.  
He's mine! Serena shouted.  
_No_, he isn't!  
Yes, he is!  
He is _MINE_! Daine yelled.  
Ladies, I'm not a toy, Numair cut in mildly. Serena and Daine glared at him and said in a single voice,  
**_SHUT UP!_**  
Numair gulped and obeyed, looking like a chagrined little boy.   
Now, your ladyship, you are to march that little butt of yours out of this room and you'll never approach my fiancé again! Daine snapped.  
shrieked Serena like a cat.   
Daine's eyes flared with uncontained rage. With a snarl of pure animal, she jumped on top of Serena. Serena stepped back just in time to gesture, and with the light of a pink Gift, Daine was sent flying to a wall, where she collided with a sickening thud.  
That was enough to unfreeze Numair from his shocked position. He ran to the limp figure on the floor and gathered her in his arms.   
Daine. Daine, wake up, he said harshly, rocking her slightly. Wake up!  
She's not going to, Serena snickered; Numair turned and saw the woman smiling insanely.   
What do you mean? Numair demanded.  
I added enough Gift to stun her into a deep, deep sleep. Coma is more like it.  
Numair's temper rose and he jumped up (*A/N and, I might add mildly, dropping Daine heavily on the floor in the process!*) and approached Serena, his outstretched hand glowing with his Gift.   
He made the throwing motion; the black Gift sped towards Serena, but was intervened by a violet flame. Numair growled with wrath when Alanna stood in front of Serena, a wall of protection surrounding her.  
Alanna, if you want to keep your health, move out of the way, Numair said in a dangerously soft voice.  
Numair, think! Alanna snapped. Are you trying to create a war? Cause that's what's gonna happen if you kill this little wench!  
Serena glared and pointed a finger enveloped in pink flames at Alanna, who gestured. The flame disappeared and Alanna turned to Serena.  
You, madam, are to return to whatever godforsaken place whence you came.  
But - Alanna...she made - you can't...Daine..., Numair stuttered, looking like a lost kitten. Alanna sighed and added in a silky voice to Serena,  
If she dies, you die too. Got it? Now scat!  
With a sniff and her chin high in the air, Serena swept out of the library. Alanna muttered something under her breath then walked placidly to the figure that was Daine.  
Quickly, the Lioness checked the Wildmage's breathing and pulse and swore softly. Numair, like a frantic mother hen dotting over her chicks, hovered over her.  
What's wrong? She's not going to die? She's not going to lose a limb, is she? Cause if she is, if she dies-  
Hush, Numair. Daine's not going to dieshe just has a the rest was lost under Alanna's breath. Numair had to lean in to hear her finish: very bad concussion.  
With a grunt, Alanna lifted Daine and slung her over her shoulder, ignoring the muttering mage. She took the woman to the healers, where Duke Baird proceeded to clear away the line of blood that had trickled down from Daine's head.   
Alanna had to hold Numair with her magic to prevent him from breaking down the door that separated him from his fiancé  
  
.H7ž

@~@


	5. The Truth

**Chapter V**  


Everything was fuzzyDaine moaned softly as she opened her eyes.  
_Since when have I been on a ship?_ she thought distractedly. _Only ships make your vision sway like this_  
Ah, you're up! a gruff voice cut through the air. Daine smiled weakly at Alanna.  
It appears so, she replied softly. When she tried to sit up, a jolt of pain ran down her neck until it reached her backbone and she stifled a yelp of pain. But Daine's face obviously didn't fool Alanna, because the knight pushed her down gently.  
I guess I'd better not move, eh? Daine asked quietly.  
Alanna nodded grimly. You shouldn't even be talking, youngling. That blow's given you a bad concussion – don't be surprised if the room starts to sway when I let you walk.  
Daine nodded. Suddenly, everything came back to her. Serena – engaged – where's Numair? Daine asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. I have a few words to say to himand none of them are Goddess bless'.  
Alanna, after giving her a strange look, went to the door and said, You can release him. To answer Daine's inquiring glance, she said, The man was so worried that we had to restrain him.  
Daine chuckled, but silenced herself when Numair entered the room, looking drawn and worried. She avoided his eyes when he bent down and hugged her tightlybut bit her lip hard when the movement jolted her sore bones.  
Luckily, Alanna saw everything. She roughly pushed the mage away, with a hiss.   
She's hurting, can't you see?  
Numair looked down, for all the world a lost puppy. (*A/N I seem to like comparing him with cute, pathetic things: a kitten, a little boy, and a puppy!*)  
Alanna left the room and Numair started his flow of talk.   
Magelet, how're you feeling? I was afraid you weren't going to wake up, as you were sleeping for five days straight! I'm so angryI could strangle Serena but I don't know where she is! For that matter, I don't know why she came! She was my girlfriend a decade agoI don't know where she got the idea that we were still a couple! Magelet, how're you feeling? I was afraid you weren't going to wake up, as you were sleeping for five days –  
Numair, enough! You're repeating yourself! And I'm getting a migraine, Daine exclaimed, pressing a hand over Numair's mouth. The man silenced with an embarrassed look and gave her a kiss. Daine almost melted but stopped herself before turning into a pool of honey. She shoved him away.  
When were you going to tell me about that one, Numair? she demanded harshly. Numair blushed and stayed quiet. Were you never going to tell me? Or were you just waiting until our wedding to tell me?  
it was over with her _way_ before I met you! How was I supposed to know she was coming for me! I thought she was married – and she was – but her husband's dead.  
Yes, I'm sure she killed him, Daine muttered dryly. The way she struck me, I'm surprised I'm not in the Black God's realm.  
She wouldn't dare kill you, Numair said softly. She knows how over protective I get over mygirlfriends –  
Is that what I am to you? A simple girlfriend? Daine cried in anger. No longer your student, love, and fiancé? But your _girlfriend_?  
Numair pleaded, No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just a broad enough word! Would you like it if I said my women'?  
Daine replied. I'm sorry.  
I hope you are, Numair said. Daine frowned.  
What more do you want! I'm sorry, Master Salmalin, that I insulted you with my petty apologies! I – wait, why the hell am I apologizing to you? You should be apologizing to me! Daine sat back on her pillows, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows raised.  
Numair sighed. Daine, I'm very sorry that I hurt you. I promise that I'll never keep such a thing from you again. He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. When Daine had her arms wrapped around him, he lifted her off the bed and walked out of the room.  
Is that good enough for you? he murmured. Or do I need to go further?  
Daine whispered. It's just fine. Daine pressed her lips back to her fiancé's and kept them there as he took her back to her room.  
  
H7ž

@~@  


  
Serena collapsed in her bed, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes. It had been so funnyseeing the look on Arram's face when she whipped that lil' slut's ass!  
_Numair,_ she corrected._ He goes by NumairNumair Salmalin if I remember correctly.  
That's right_. She sat up, a frown creasing her beautiful face. _Tortall's greatest mage. I wonder if he's more powerful than dear old Rogerwhen he was alive they called him Tortall's greatest mage. Roger was a wonderful loverjust think that he was a virgin when he first came to my bed. I took care of that quick enough But Numair_  
She let out a blissful sigh, remembering howexperienced Arram – _Numair_! – was innocturnal activities No one, not even Roger could claim the title The Lady-Buck.'  
That thought made Serena bristle. Daine Sarrasri had said that Numair _did_ live up to his titleshe implied it, rather. She recalled the names:  
Varice Kingsford, she held up one finger. Milaina of Coldhill, she held up another finger. Natasha of Four Roads, three fingers were up now. Myrtle, Melanie  
And so it went on until she had a total of eight fingers up.  
_And those are all the important ones. If he's slept with so many of thoseimagine how many unimportant women he's screwed. And his fiancéshe's half his age! Arram – shit, it's NUMAIR!!! – has he turned into a cradle robber?_  
With that comforting line of thought, Serena got up and walked around her room in the inn. The walls shone with a dim pink light – Serena had warded her room so none of the palace mages would detect her being there.  
She fingered a ring she wore. It was made of silver and had a tiny silver fang attached to it, instead of a diamond or coat of arms. The silver fang belonged to the jackal god, Teb. He was her mentorthe fang was to link them together.  
I need to talk to you, Serena whispered.  
She sat down and waited. A few minutes later, a silver light gathered. Serena had to shield her eyes until the light disappeared, leaving only the small predator called Teb.  
_- What is it, Pup?-_ he asked in an annoyed tone.  
Teb, I need some help, Serena whispered. Teb growled.   
_- I'm not here to pull you out of every screw-up you get yourself into, Serena!-_ he warned.  
I knowI knowbut I thought Father put you here to give me advice! she snapped back.  
_- Weiryn put me here to -_ he cocked his head, thinking. _- Matter of fact, Weiryn put me here to oh, all right, you're right. Again.- _Teb said grudgingly. He hated being wrong and Serena couldn't help but smile._ - I'm here to give you advice and to pull you out of every screw-up you get yourself intowhich happens every two months. -_  
Serena scowled. Are you going to help me or what?  
_-Right. What's the problem this time?-_ Teb asked amusedly. Serena flung herself back to her bed and recounted the entire story of her relationship with Arram, how they parted, their time apart, how she'd found him again  
And now I find he's engaged! she wailed in a finale. To none other than the Wildmage herself!  
_-Oh no...-_  
Serena flicked her eyes to Teb and kept them there. What the hell do you mean: _oh no_?   
_-Nothing, nothing-_  
TELL ME!!!  
_-WATCH YOUR TRAP, PUP!-_ Teb snarled violently._ -Do not forget _I_ am a god and _you_ are but a mere mortalnever mind that you are the daughter of a lesser god and a princess-witch!-_  
Serena looked down, turning crimson. Forgive me. I did forget.  
_-That was obvious,-_ Teb retorted. -_Now, to your question, I said oh no' because the Wildmage is a very powerful mage in the art of wildmagic – hence the name.-_  
I have wildmagic, Serena said quietly.  
_-Yes, and you can only hear and talk to jackals,- _Teb said sarcastically. -_No, no, listen to me, Serena. The Wildmage can talk to, hear, heal, and shapeshift into any animal. She can talk to animal-like immortals...but not command them...no one else sane can do that.-_  
Serena sighed dejectedly. Arram – Numair! – never knew that I had wildmagiche was crazy about learning all he could about it. No wonder he finds thatso appealing!   
_-Perhaps. But that's not the point.- _  
Then what is? Serena snapped.  
Teb sighed mentally. -_I detected, while you were speaking, in your voice that you want to hurt her.-_  
I do. I want to crush Daine. I want to wring her neck the way the cooks in the kitchens wring a chicken's neck. I want to blast her with my Gift. I want to rip her, limb by limb. I want to stab her in front of everyone. I want –  
_-You want, you want. The world doesn't revolve on the likes of you want'. Besides, you can't kill her.-_  
Why not? Serena asked in a tone that dared Teb to try and stop her. I have magic, don't I? I have the brains, the guts, and the nerve, don't I?  
_-You are her sister, aren't you?-_ Teb asked dryly.  
Serena had gotten up from her bed to get a cup of water – now she dropped it.  
I'm her _what_!?! she shrieked.  
_-Daine Sarrasri is your sisterhalf-sister if you want to get technical. You mean you didn't know?-_ Teb laughed cruelly.  
Serena whispered, shaking. I never knewno one ever told mewhy didn't Mother ever say anything?  
_-Cause Daine's not her daughter.-_  
You meanWeiryn had another daughter. It wasn't a question.  
_-Of course he did!-_ Teb snorted. -_The man's as fickle as your Arram! But Daine's ma is his mate now.-_  
Serena's eyes filled with tears. And I thought I was an only child. Father never told me.  
Teb shook his head. -_So, what do you want to do about Daine? Are you going to get your lover back?-_  
Serena sighed and sat on a chair, mind working. Then, in a dangerously soft voice, she said, I'm going to wait and pull only the thinnest of strings. Then I'll strike.  
  
H7ž

@~@


	6. 

**Chapter VI**  


I want up, Daine said, yawning. Numair, lying under the covers with her, shook his head.  
No. You were on your feet until you were all but a leaf in the wind. You're still too weak to go running around.  
Daine growled. Not fair. You know I can't stay on my back – speaking of my back, something's poking it. Since I'm so weak and helpless, would you mind taking it out from under it?  
Grinning crookedly, Numair sat up, revealing disarrayed hair and a bare chest. was all he said before he rolled Daine over. With a yelp, Daine tumbled onto the floor.  
Numair said teasingly.  
'Ooops' is right, retorted Daine, standing and rubbing her backside. You asked for it! She did a flying leap back into bed and started whacking Numair with her pillow.  
Their violent pillow-fight lasted for a while. It was stopped when someone knocked heavily on their door. Grumbling, Numair got up (wrapping himself with a sheet first) and went to open it.  
Alanna stood outside. A knowing smile spread on her face when she saw Numair. Am I interrupting something? she asked dryly.  
As a matter of fact – Numair started, but Daine interrupted.   
No, do come in! she called.  
Alanna did – and her smile widened when she saw Daine lying in bed, a blanket drawn around her.  
Numair, I thought I told you she needed bed rest, the Lioness scolded with a laugh. Numair blushed.  
But it's been clinically proven that ******* can improve one's health! he said innocently. Daine joined Alanna in the laughter.  
Numair left the room to get dressed. Wrapping the blanket around her, Daine got up.  
So, why are you here?  
There's a letter for you, Alanna replied, handing it to Daine, who didn't open it.  
Any page or servant could've delivered this. Why you? There's something else, right?'  
Alanna nodded. Just wanted to check on you. You seem fine – which is amazing because you spent a night with Numair – but your eyes are a little unfocused. Can you see?  
I see fine, Daine said. Alanna nodded then left. Daine, shaking her head, sat down and opened the letter.   
  
êH7ž

_~*~ I know something you don't know! ~*~ _  


  
That's what it said.  
Daine put it down in shock. _What the hell? Who? What?_  
Numair, reentering and fully dressed, saw her face. What's wrong?  
Wordlessly, she handed the parchment – which smelled slightly of lavender – to Numair, who read it and swore violently.  
The @$#% ^  
  
Numair replied quietly. Daine looked at him with an annoyed statement. Excuse me? But people don't say @$#% ^.**** when it's nothing.  
I – I was just practicing my speech for when I – for when I go to the – the fish market.  
Yeah. Right. Daine hurriedly put on some clothes. Look, I'm gonna go to the city, see if I can get some oil for Kit's scales.   
She left the room. Numair smelled the lavender and growled angrily.   
he muttered.   
  
êH7ž

@~@  
  


Instead of going into the busy part of the city, Daine went to the fields near the Royal Forest. It was a place she often went when she needed to think. Such was a time.  
Daine sat down near a gurgling stream and dangled her feet in it. She lay back with a sigh.  
Well, well, well. Look who decided to pay a visit.  
Daine jumped up when she heard the cold, sneering voice.  
Who's there? she said quietly.  
Who do you think? replied the voice. A moment later, a woman walked out from the trees. Daine snarled.  
  
  
What do you want?  
Serena smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. You got my note?  
It was you who sent it?  
Serena nodded with a cruel smile.   
Daine crossed her arms over her chest. So what do you know that I don't?  
Her smile getting bigger, Serena circled Daine. Think about it. Your fiancé, Numair, before he met you, used to go after blondes. Why? Because they'rethey have a certain magnet that attracts them. Before he came here, he and I were lovers. Hah, I was the only one who kept him in her bed for more than two weeks. She twirled her dark brown hair around a finger.  
Daine's eyes narrowed warningly, but Serena ignored her and continued. I don't know why he was suddenly attracted to a brunette, but it certainly did turn him on. Blondes are just a temporary toy for him. In the long run, Numair likes brunettes.  
(*A/N Okay, I need to interrupt here. I'm a blonde, so don't think that I hate them. I don't. I'm just writing this for the story.*)  
What are you going on about? Daine snapped. I'm a brunette, so what's your point?  
Don't you get it? Serena asked – Daine shook her head. Your only my replacement. Sooner or later, he'll realize that he doesn't want a baby like you. He'll want older, sophisticated, brunette me!  
Daine said coldly. Okay, here's a question. If what you say is true – hopefully it's not – why would he choose me as your replacement? I am nothing like you!  
Serena leaned in. Because you're my sister, she whispered. That's what I know that you didn't. That's why he chose you – you remind him of me. He couldn't have me because I was married – before I killed the bastard – so Numair settled for the next best thing!  
Daine stumbled back. she said harshly. No! I – I have nothing to do with you! You – you're an insane bitch from the Copper Isles – of course you'd make some shit like this up! No, I don't believe you!  
Serena smirked. You'd better.  
but ma always said –  
Oh, I'm not related to your whore-mother. No, no, no!  
You – you mean  
Yes. Weiryn is my father. He's your father. I wonder how many other illegitimate children he has?  
Daine was white. She could feel herself shaking. Her voice shaked. But my ma is his mate, now. They're married gods!  
Serena shrugged. So what? I'm still your sister –  
Daine yelled, pointing a finger at her. And I don't care! Numair loves me for me and that is that! I don't want anything to do with you! Who cares if the blood of the same god runs through our veins? I don't!  
Neither do I! Serena snapped. But it seems that I was denied in the wildmagic department.  
You don't have wildmagic?  
Shaking her head, Serena replied, No. Not like you. I can only hear and talk to the children of my mentor.  
And that is? pressed Daine, determined to find out.  
I'm not going to tell you. But- Serena grinned and examined a nail. I have the Gift, and plenty of it. Unlike you.  
Daine crept away from her sister. You leave me alone. Hear me? Otherwise, I'll tell Numair. I'll tell the king!  
Ah yes. The ass-hole with the big nose.  
Despite the situation, Daine had to fight to keep from laughing. she blurted. The strong mage with the blue eyes.  
Serena gestured: a pink flame appeared in her hand. You can't tell them while you're here with me, she said. I'm going to let you go. But don't you dare tell anyone that we're sisters.  
Try and stop me, Daine gasped.   
Serena snapped her finger and Daine stiffened. I have just put a sealing spell on you. You know that we're sisters but you only know it in an unconscious way. From this moment, you are unable to say that we share blood of any kind. So mote it be.  
She snapped her fingers again and Daine slumped to the ground, out cold.   
  
êH7ž

@~@   
  


Alanna was busy cleaning her sword when a frantic looking Numair interrupted her.  
Alanna, have you seen Daine? he asked. Alanna met his dark, worried eyes with her violet ones.  
she answered slowly. But I'd think she'd be –  
She's not! Numair blurted.  
Well, you don't know what I was gonna suggest, so of course –  
No, she not in the palace! I've checked everywhere!  
Alanna frowned. I though you had a focus.  
I had an allergy and Daine ordered me to take it off! Then she locked it somewhere, Numair replied, while thinking, _When I find Daine I'm gonna tell her to stop telling everyone that I have a focus of her. Then I'm gonna ask her where it is. Then I'm gonna dump her into bed _He shook himself so those' thoughts would stop flowing.  
Alanna stood with a groan, her hand rubbing her lower back. Seeing Numair's puzzled look, she sighed and said, I may be in my mid-thirties and I may be a very physically fit warrior, but I have wounded and strained myself several times, O Great One. I hurt too.  
Numair grinned. Can we just go and find Daine? Please?  
With a grim nod, Alanna and Numair left the palace and used their Gifts to search for the missing woman. After an hour or so, Alanna shook her head, her Gift partly spent.  
Numair, I'm sure she's just out in the woods gossiping with the squirrels, she said wearily. She's been late before –  
Yes, but never late with a partly-healed concussion! Numair yelped. Alanna shrugged.  
You're worrying over nothing, you hear? I'm going to bed, it's late. Alanna returned to the palace. But Numair, being Numair, went out to the Royal Forest's edge and kept on looking.  
He was approaching a stream when he saw a lump on the ground. Eyes narrowed, he ran to it and found that it was only Daine, sleeping.  
he murmured, shaking her. The young woman muttered something, her eyes fluttering open. Daine, wake up.  
Daine sat up, her face startled. ? Whenhow long have I been here?  
You tell me, Numair replied, sitting down next to her. I've been looking for you all day.  
Daine's face was confused. But I was just waking up in bed with you, then Alanna came in and I went to the city to buy some oil for Kithow did I end up here? She looked up at the sky and jumped to her feet. And, Goddess, it's so dark already. Honestly, the hours just keep on slipping by! She started muttering things under her breath unaware that Numair was sending her strange looks.  
let's just go to bed, okay? he took hold of his fiancé by her arm and dragged her back to the palace. Daine was arguing with him, saying things like,  
But I just woke upI forgot what I was going to saywhat is itit just slipped my minddammit, I almost had it she shouted. Startled, Numair plopped her into her bed and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??? he asked loudly. Daine stared at him innocently.  
Whatever do you mean, Numair? she asked.   
You've been talking nonsense all dayI knew I let you exercise too muchsleep. Now.  
But I-  
Numair snapped his finger, sending a black spark to Daine's head and she fell asleep. Again.¤


	7. The Changer

**Chapter VII**  


(a few weeks after the)  
  
Merchants selling their goods were bustling about Serena as she wandered listlessly around the market, ignoring the loud people. She didn't even stop by the stall that sold make-up – that's how depressed she was.  
_I've lost him. My Numairthe best lover I've ever had. The mage who taught me the fundamentals of magicand I've lost him forever. He's getting married in a week!_  
Forgetting where she was, she threw back her head and howled like a wild animal. The busy people hardly noticed and kept to their business.  
You in pain, miss?   
The soothing voice cut through Serena's anguish. She met the brown eyes of a middle-aged man. His mop of light brown hair brushed flopped continuously in his face and over his amber eyes. Although he was in his forties, he was well muscled and didn't look old.  
Serena said softly. I guess you could call it pain.  
The man nodded. Taking her arm, he led her inside a building.  
Serena looked around and guessed that they were inside his home. She turned to him, smiling brightly. I'm Serena, she said, not volunteering any more info. The man bowed.  
I am Roland, second-in-command in the Merchant's Guild.  
Serena bit her lip.   
I noticed that you looked rather pale and angry. Would you mind telling meI am taking a course in the University as a mind-emotion-healer (*A/N a therapist, people!*)  
Serena nodded. Then it is obvious why you picked me out of all the people outside. She waved her hand towards the door. Doing so, she flashed the ring with Teb's tooth on it, attracting Roland's eye.  
May I? he asked, catching her hand. At Serena's nod, he slid the ring off her slender finger and examined it closely.  
A gift from one of the gods! he breathed after a moment. Serena nodded.  
Teb, God of Jackals, she said. Roland returned it to her.  
You must forgive me if I do such things, he told her solemnly. I am very much interested in arcane things.  
Serena's face crumbled. _Just like Numair_ Roland took her hands in his.  
Lady, are you all right? You don't look well.  
Serena shook her head, but when Roland shot her a look, she sighed and told him all about the Numair/Daine/Arram situation. When she finished, Roland sighed.  
I've heard that Master Salmalin is quite the women's man. He likes blondes and his engagement to the Wildmage was a surprise to all.  
He was interrupted when a young boy ran inside, holding a small package. Without a word, the boy gave Roland the parcel and left. Silently, Roland ripped off the thick paper that protected whatever was inside and grinned when a silver ring fell on the floor.  
Serena bent down and picked it up, looking at it carefully. It's just a ring, she said, handing it back to the foolishly smiling Roland. He shook his head.  
he breathed, is a Changer.  
Serena gasped, remembering the ancient legends about the powerful tools made by an extinct race from the east. A Changer, she whispered, and then looked up at Roland in suspicion. A Changer as in – if you put it on one of your fingers and then hold your hand on another person's head, whispering trinka-mine trinka-mine' several times, you shall switch bodies? Your mind will be in the other person's body, and vice-versa?  
Roland nodded. Suddenly, Serena blanched as a plan flooded her brain.  
How much to borrow? she asked breathlessly. Roland raised an eyebrow.  
Twenty-five gold nobles? he proposed. Serena frowned.  
she said.  
Roland counter-attacked.  
Twenty-one and that's my final offer!  
Roland laughed. He gave her the Changer and counted the coins Serena handed to him.   
  
òf¹ž

@~@  
  


Daine fidgeted, managing to get some kinks out of her back. Unfortunately, she managed to get pins to replace the kinks and she yelped, earning a glare from the seamstress.  
This dress isn't going to be finished if you don't stop moving, the seamstress warned as she fixed the hem of the simple, sky blue dress.  
Daine rolled her eyes, ignoring the wickedly grinning Alanna. Remind me again why I listen to you? she asked.  
Alanna replied, you'd be getting married in breeches and a shirt if you didn't, and that is hardly dignified.  
Daine decided not to answer. Instead, she turned her attention to the seamstress.  
Mistress Tyler, how long will this take?  
The wiry woman raised an eyebrow, taking measurements with her pale green eyes. Two hours if you keep on moving.  
Daine groaned.  
Fifteen minutes – I think – if you stay absolutely still.  
Immediately, Daine froze, only the corners of her mouth turning down as Alanna laughed.  
_  
Fifteen minutes later_  
  
Thank you, Daine said airily as she removed the dress and put on her usual rough clothes. I'm going down to the city – wanna come, Alanna?  
The knight nodded. I need to pick up something for George at the Dancing Dove, so is it all right if we go there?  
Daine shrugged. Why not? It's a good place to get a drink without Numair freaking.  
Laughing, the two friends hurried down to the city. They were talking about the food being served at the wedding when Daine felt something was wrong.  
What's up? Alanna asked, stopping. Daine shook her head.  
I'm not sure she paused, listening with her magic. I thinkhead to the Dancing Dove, I'll meet you there, okay?  
But – Alanna frowned.  
It'll be alright just go. I'll join you there as soon as possible.  
Nodding, Alanna left. Daine concentrated harder, then turned and started walking down an old, wet ally. She could hear the rats scuttling between the walls of the houses but she ignored the noise, searching for disturbance.  
After a few minutes, after finding nothing, she shrugged and turned to leave the street when she bumped into a hooded figure.  
Oh, I'm - Serena!  
The figure removed the hood, revealing Daine's half-sister. Her blue eyes sparkled with malice and her lips curved up into a nasty smile.  
Wh – what do you want? Daine asked quietly, noticing that Serena had blocked her only route of escape.  
Just wanted to talk to you Serena trailed off, her right hand fidgeting under her cloak. you're getting married next week, am I correct?  
Daine gulped. Why? So you can come and rampage the ceremony?   
Serena shook her head. I'm trying to decide what to get you  
A present? From you? Hah! Daine's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
Yes, I saw this wonderfulhat and I. wanted to get it for you.  
A hat? Daine snorted, then stepped back in shock when Serena pulled her right hand from under her cloak and held it over Daine's head.  
What are you doing? Daine demanded, trying to step back. But Serena's left arm had crawled around Daine's waist and held her still.  
Just measuring Serena trailed off, muttering something that sounded like mine' over and over.  
Daine doubled up in pain, gasping for air. Serena's voice grew louder and it hammered inside Daine's ears, making her vision swim. Suddenly, there was a gentle relief from the pain as she felt a whoosing sensation.  
But before she could relax, she felt something rake her and she screamed before everything turned dark.   
  
òf¹ž

@~@  


  
Numair was in the fencing courts, watching the young pages work out. Alanna slipped up behind him silently.  
she said; Numair jumped a mile.  
Alanna! Don't do that! Why are you hereI thought you were in the city with Daine.  
Alanna pushed away the question of _how did he know?_ and replied, Oh, Daine and I had a quick drink. We're back now.  
Numair nodded. Yes, I can see that. He turned his attention back to the pages.  
Have you ever fenced before? Alanna asked.  
  
Yes? Really? I've never even seen you pick up a sword, Alanna said. Numair turned to her, smiling crookedly.  
It was a course all the university students had to take, he replied evenly.  
Let's go! Alanna pushed him to an empty court and watched him with a critical eye as he selected a sword.  
Are you sure? he asked. I haven't done this in a while.  
Taking her position, Alanna grinned. I want to see if you have any other talents  
Instantly, Numair swung his sword to meet Alanna's and then pulled back. He countered all of the knight's attacks without yielding, so after a while, Alanna felt her muscles start to ache.  
Is that all you can do? she gasped.   
I wouldn't dare attack you, Numair replied.   
_He isn't gasping for air_Alanna thought in wonder.   
This continued for about half an hour, before Alanna made a winning stroke, her sword creeping up to the mage's neck.  
Yes, yes, you win, Numair complied.  
You are so yielding! complained Alanna, throwing a bucket of water over her head.  
he agreed. That's why I made it to the Masters.  
Alanna made a face. If that's what it takes, I'm glad Thom made it through with his sanity. (*A/N *cough* Sanity? Haha, there's a good one. Thom was, how should I put it_in_sane.*)  
Numair's face matched Alanna's. And you know what I had to do to get my black robe?  
I don't want to know. Shaking her head, Alanna left. Numair, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, went back to his suite of rooms, hoping that Daine would be there.  
His prayers were answered. Daine was sitting in front of a mirror, a hairbrush in her hand and an ugly frown on her face. Silently – cloaking himself in invisibility – Numair crept behind her and gave her a firm kiss.  
Surprisingly, Daine didn't scare. She just let him kiss her, not knowing who it was and not caring. Numair threw of the spell, frowning.  
How did you know it was me? he asked quietly. Daine fluttered her eyelashes.  
Does it matter? Her voice was strangely heavy.  
Numair said, walking to his closet and finding clean clothes. What if it was somesome freak who came here to hurt – or worse, rape – you? Would you still let me – him – kiss you like that?  
Daine laughed softly and got up. Her eyes intense as Numair pulled off his sweat soaked shirt, she stepped in front of him and placed one hand on his chest. Bracing herself for massive resistance, she pushed him towards the bed and was surprised when he sat on the bed meekly.  
I know when my fiancé is kissing me, Daine whispered, kissing him gently.  
Numair laughed – there was a nervous ring to it. What's gotten in to you, Daine? I've never seen you act like this!  
Daine smiled, her eyelids heavy. There's a first time for everything. She deepened her kisses and pushed Numair down so he was lying on the bed.  
This time next week, you'll be a married woman, the mage said quietly. In response, Daine straddled him tightly and yanked the unworn shirt from his hands.  
Then let's use the time wisely, she whispered, beginning to trail her kisses down Numair's torso. When she got to his breeches, she straightened. With a strangely cruel smile, she started to unbuckle Numair's belt.  
I'll say, Numair groaned.   
  
òf¹ž

@~@


	8. Not a Dream

**Chapter VIII**  


Daine woke up, feeling out of place. Her arms and legs were too long, her clothing was too heavy, and her chest felt extremely heavy.  
what did I put on this morning? she muttered to herself, getting up slowly. Straightening, she noticed her surroundings, and quickly left, heading towards the Dancing Dove.  
I've got to tell Alanna about Serena, she whispered. That woman is crazy  
She entered the Dancing Dove, disconcerted by the admiring looks the men gave her.  
_Odds Bobs, I'm not that pretty!_ She ordered a drink, and then proceeded to look for Alanna.  
_She's not here. Strangewell, maybe she left already. Might as well go home. I don't remember what I came here to do!_  
Daine quickly made her way back to the palace, unnerved by howthe animals were. Shaking her head, she ran to the room she and Numair shared and was just about to open the door when a female cry reached her ears.  
_What the?_ Daine pressed her ears to the door and heard the unmistakable sound of people making love. _It sounds like _me_ andwhat the hell is Numair doing, screwing another woman! We're getting married next week!_  
Anger fitting Daine like a second skin, she turned around, ready to break down the door when she caught sight of herself in the mirror that hung on the wall.  
  
She approached it slowly. Expecting to see a woman with stormy blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, full lips and a stubborn chin, all framed by curly, smoky brown hair, a stranger stared back. Her eyes were a vivid shade of blue - almost indigo - her lips were, although thinner than most women's, red and soft. Her skin was tawny color and her hairher hair was long and fine and a smoky brownand _straight_!  
Daine rubbed her eyes. The figure in the mirror rubbed her eyes. Daine fingered her hair. The figure in the mirror fingered her hair.  
Oh no, Daine groaned softly. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When nothing but pain happened, Daine concluded the worst.   
I've turned into Serena!¤


	9. Kit Knows

**Chapter IX**  


She took one last look in the mirror before emitting a bloodcurdling shriek and bringing her fist into the offending glass, smashing it. The noise in the room stopped abruptly. Cursing her commotion, Daine removed all the glass splinters that were stuck in her fist and bound it up.   
Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing a miffed looking Numair. His eyes flew over the mess and landed on Daine.  
  
Daine restrained the urge she had to look over her shoulder and replied stiffly,   
  
Numair took a step forward, staying clear of the glass. What the hell do you think you're doing?  
Daine looked around. Having a fit, that's what. Her eyes widened when _she_ appeared at Numair's side, looking confused.  
Daine greeted. (*A/N Okay, this could get confusing. So, from now on, the real Daine is D and the real Serena is S. Okay? Good.*)  
S nodded, her lips curving into a knowing smile.   
I ask again, what are you doing? Numair asked D.  
I answered you, Numair, she replied coldly. I was having a fit. Because that's what Serena does – go insane and break mirrors. When she's not bedding every eligible male, that is.  
S gave her a hard stare, then left.   
D jumped, remembering how she wasn't able to hear animals. _That means I must have Serena's magic!_ D gestured and a ball of pink light appeared in her hand. She made a throwing movement – the flame flew from her hand only to be interrupted by Numair, who threw it back.  
D caught it. Barely. While she was mastering the flame with some difficulty, Numair snapped his fingers and magical chains formed around D. She glared at him and snarled,  
You don't know what you're doing, Numair.  
On the contrary. I have never been more positive in my life, replied Numair coolly. He put a massive hand around her neck and marched her away – probably to the king.  
D threw a desperate glance back, only to see S waving her hand at her, a giant silver ring on her finger.   
  
ÆH7ž

@~@  
  


Serena (the one in Daine's body) brushed her damp hair. She loved baths, and this one had been particularly refreshing. Especially as she had a new, younger body. Serena had taken the advantage of being alone to get used to it. She had even stood in front of a mirror, naked, to look at herself, and her conclusion was very good. She was in possession of a wonderful body.  
_I doubt Queen Thayet has such a body,_ Serena thought. _Oh, she may have the face, but not the body. Never the body_. Amused by that, she threw her head back and laughed, delighting in the feeling of her damp hair brushing across her bare back._ I'll never forget the face Daine gave me when her Numair, her fiancé, chained her. Oh, I'd pay big money to see it again!_  
A slight breeze from the open window made her shiver. She walked to Daine's closet and picked out an overlarge, thin white shirt and put it on. Then she flopped into bed, her eyes glued on the mirror.  
Suddenly, what appeared to be a huge greenish-blue lizard jumped on the bed. Serena jumped back with a scream.  
The lizard tilted her head and whistled, turning a light pink. Serena inched away from her.  
Go away, she whispered. I don't likebig lizards.  
The creature turned a strange murky brown color and uttered a low thrill, still coming closer to the terrified woman. Serena jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Yanking it open, she stepped out and collided into Numair, who steadied her.  
Whoa. What's wrong?  
The creature whistled and walked to Numair, now black. Numair frowned. Kit, what's wrong? I've never seen you look like this before!  
The creature, Kit, whistled again, pointing to Serena and shaking her head.  
there was a big bug and itit scared me, Serena said lamely, wincing at the strange glance Numair gave her.  
was all he said before he flopped down on the bed with a sigh.  
So, what did you do with D- Serena? Serena asked, joining him.  
I took her to the king. I explained what she did to you and to the mirror, and then Jon told me that they had received a message from the King of the Copper Isles. Apparently, Serena had ordered a wench to poison – or stab, I forget – her husband, making it look like a death caused by anyone or anything but her. So Jon locked her up. Her trial is tomorrow.  
Serena laid back. That's good. Dearest, she said huskily, crawling on top of Numair. Dearest, I know you're upset  
I amI never thought-  
Serena murmured, her hand slipping under Numair's shirt. Let me make you feel better.  
Numair yielded entirely.   
  
ÆH7ž

@~@


	10. Daine and the Gods

**Chapter X**  


(the next day, after Serena's' trial)  
  
Daine sniffled and rubbed her wrists. The iron chains that were locked against her chapped had chapped them. But they were a mere annoyance compared to Serena's sentence.  
Daine had been taken in front of a magistrate and his juries, and after many painful hours, had been sentenced  
_a lifetime in jail. I'm going to spend my entire life rotting in here!_ Daine looked around wildly._ I'm never going to see the sky again. No more trees or grass or flowersno more animals, no more Cloud. No more Numair._  
She emitted a sob at the thought of her old friend and her fiancé before walking in circles, trying to think. After a while, she sorted everything that had happened in the past.  
Okay, so Serena came here in Midsummerwhich was about three or four weeks ago. She came to find Arram, wanting to pick up their relationship and continue. Daine made a face, and then continued.  
At the Midsummer ball, which theme was divine beings, she found not Arram, but Numair. She thought he still wanted her, so tried to persuade him to her bed. Then they started to yell, and Jon came to stop them. Serena took Numair to a secluded place. I followed, and listened. I learned that Serena and Numair had an intense relationship before Numair had to escape Carthak. Now Serena wants to start a family with Numair. I broke in, yelled with Serena, who then slammed me against the wall. I had a concussion. Then I woke up, Numair explained everything. A few weeks passSerena sent me a note saying weird things. I came across her in the fields, where something happened  
Daine stopped, trying to remember what happened in the field. A piece of important knowledge just flew out of her graspDaine concentrated, trying to figure it out. Something told her it was vital that she knew what Serena knew  
Oh gods, she's my _sister_! she suddenly cried. She pounded the walls of her cell with her fists, shouting,  
Badger, why didn't you tell me? Why? Da! I thoughtI never knew! she slid to the floor. And look what's happened. Serena's in my body, about to get married with my fiancé!  
There was a sudden flash of silver light. Daine covered her eyes, then asked quietly,  
  
_-No.-_  
She stood and looked at the creature. A jackal god? I don't know you!  
_-Serena, it's me, Teb!-_  
Daine asked in confusion. And I'm not Serena.  
The god cocked his head. -_You're not?-_  
Daine shook her head. Serena's mind, spirit, etcare in my body. My mind, spirit, etcare in Serena's body.  
_-And you are?-_  
Daine the Wildmage.  
Teb swore violently.   
Daine said. Please, are you Serena's mentor god, commissioned by Weiryn, my da?   
_-Yes, I am Teb, the god of all jackals, and the mentor of Serena. ShitI told her not to harm you! Weiryn will not forgive her this time!-_  
You mean Serena gets into scrapes constantly  
_-Yes, unfortunately. Whenever he sees me, Badger gloats over the fact that he got to care for you. It's not nice- _Teb shook his head. -_So, what did she do this time?-_  
Daine sighed. Give me a concussion, switch bodies with me, and steal my fiancé.  
Teb cursed again. -_Like I said, Weiryn isn't going to let her off this one.-_  
That's right, Daine frowned. He's her da, too. She shook her head violently. But that's not the issue right now.  
_-Then what is?-_  
Serena's in my body! Daine hit her chest for punctuation. My body, you hear? Not only that, she has my fiancé, my wildmagic, my life!  
_-Calm down, youngling,- _ said a new, gravely voice.  
Daine ran and hugged the newcomer, who stepped back and gave her a speculating glare.  
_-What's happened?- _ Badger asked.  
_-My thrice-cursed charge has messed up Daine's life. They've switched bodies,-_ Teb replied quietly. If animals could blush, the jackal would be a bright red.  
Everyone – Numair, the king, everyone! – thinks I am Serena, but I'm not! No one can tell us apartbecause she has my looks, my magTeb, how much wildmagic does Serena have?  
_-She can only communicate with jackals,-_ Teb replied.  
But now she's in my body-  
_-She has your wildmagic!- _ Badger sounded horrified. -_She doesn't know how to shapeshift, heal, or how to enter an animal's mind, like you!-_  
_-Imagine the havoc she'll cause when she tries to do something.- _Teb muttered.  
Daine groaned. Let's not get started. Another thought hit her. She doesn't have my memories she doesn't know that I went mad in Snowsdale or that Cloud kept me alive.  
_-I don't think she even knows who Cloud is,- _ Badger said dryly. Daine glared at him.  
She doesn't know that if the barrier Numair gave me gets destroyed she'll go mad with the unusual amount of magic which she doesn't know how to use! Numair will certainly see that something isn't right!  
_-What are you saying?-_ Teb asked quietly.   
_-That we have to destroy the barrier?-_ Badger asked.  
Daine sighed, happy that they had caught on. The only problem is how to destroy it. She sat on the cold stone floor, deep in thought. She didn't notice that the Badger and Teb were in a heated discussion.  
_-No! Absolutely not! No, no, no, no, no, no, and no!-_ Badger practically yelled. Daine jumped, startled.  
'No' what? she asked. Badger didn't answer, and with a mental sigh, Teb replied,  
_-We had a plan to get Serena's – I mean your – barrier broken. Unfortunately, old Badger doesn't want to go along with it.-_  
Badger glared at the other god. -_You think you're so smart. Well, your intelligence has just ruined my kit's life! Wow, who educated you? Uusoae?-_  
Teb's hackles rose and he growled menacingly. Daine ran between them.  
she snapped in anger. You are acting the way Neal acts when he sees Numair with me! Stop it immediately!  
Teb and Badger relaxed, the latter looking rather uncomfortable, the former embarrassed.  
Daine breathed. Tell me your plan.  
_-Get to the real Serena,-_ Teb started. -_Lure her to a place with lots of wolves; that will trigger her – yours really – body to remember the madness. The wolves and her will have a discussion and – somehow – they'll slowly persuade her to join their pack. By then, Storkman should have found his way, so we'll have to do something about that. Serena then will have totally yielded to the unaccustomed magic she'll be using to shapeshift and something will snap.-_  
The barrier, Daine said thoughtfully. Okay, there are a few flaws to the plan.  
_-See, told you!-_ Badger cried in triumph.   
_-Shut up, you rodent.-_  
_-I am no rodent.-_  
moaned Daine.  
_-What are the flaws, please?-_ Teb asked politely.  
First of all, how am I going to lure her to a place with lots of wolves? I can't communicate with them, because they're not jackals, and, secondly I'm locked up inside a stone cell, chained hand and foot, under the palace. More over, there are soldiers who know what I look like.  
Teb replied, -_I'll spell the soldiers into not remembering Serena's true appearance until her mind returns into her body. I'll break your chains and magically transport you to the wolves – -_  
_-Who I'll persuade to help. Once they know what we're doing, they'll agree, because even though they don't know you without your magic and even though you can't communicate with them at the moment, they know the name Daine the Wildmage and they'll be eager to help.- _Badger soundedsmug and Daine hid a smile.  
More flaws are: how will I lure Serena? She'll be on guard and Numair is especially careful of her – me – since she attacked me...or I attacked her...gods, now I'm all confused!  
_-I'll just send herinstant messaging.-_  
(A/N sorryI couldn't think of anything else!)  
Daine raised an eyebrow at Teb. What's that?  
_-I mean that I'll make my mind voice sound likeyours and I'll talk to her like her conscience talks to her.-_  
I don't think she has one, giggled Daine. Other than that, everything's fine. Oh, waitafter the barrier snaps, what happens?  
Badger replied, -_Numair will see something is wrong and_- He trailed off and Teb said lamely,  
_-The other details aretoo gruesome and we don't want you toworry.-_  
_-Yeah, that's right,-_ Badger agreed.  
Shaking her head, Daine said, Okay, we've got a plan. When do we do this?  
_-Two days from now,-_ Teb replied calmly.   
  
.H7ž

@~@


	11. 

**Chapter XI**  


  
Serena (in Daine's body) whirled around and sighed with relief when she noticed it was only Numair. Lately, people had been asking her awkward questions and she didn't have the memories of the true Daine to answer comfortably. She had been given some strange looks.  
Yes, Numair?  
Alanna's looking for you.  
She is? Serena asked meekly, thinking, _Another hour of torture with the Thunder-bitch. Great._  
Yeah. She wants you to go and try on something. Go to her rooms.  
Serena nodded and walked quickly to Alanna's room, her insides shirking. When she entered the knight's room, a grinning Alanna and a severe looking seamstress greeted her.  
Here you are, Alanna said. Try on your finished dress.  
Serena squeaked nervously.  
Dress, as in wedding dress, as in a bride who's getting married in five days! Alanna said, laughing. She pushed Serena into a changing room and handed her the big bundle of sky blue fabrics.  
Quickly, Serena slipped on the dress and went to show the two waiting women. While the seamstress adjusted some hems, Serena got lost in her thoughts.  
_Five daysthen Numair's mine. Forever. And I –_  
_-Serena!- _A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. The voice was in her head.  
_-Whowhat is it?-_ she asked silently.  
_-Daine.- _  
_-Daine? How are you doing this?-_  
_-That's for me to know and you to find out.-_  
_-What do you want?-_ Serena demanded.   
_-Meet me in a clearing next to the big spring in the Royal Forest as soon as you can.-_ There was a strange force behind those words, ringing with power, and Serena was forced to obey. -_Make sure Numair knows where to gobut subtly. Now go!!!-_  
Serena pushed herself away from the seamstress.  
Daine, what are you doing?  
just remembered something I had to do, Serena stammered, peeling off the dress and slipping into her casual blue skirt and white shirt. She ran back to the room she shared with Numair and scribbled down some words, her hand compelled by a powerful force. Then she ran to the Royal Forest and found the clearing.  
she called. It was empty. Daine, where are you?  
Silence.  
I know you're here!  
_-Quiet, wolf-sister,-_ started a smooth, velvety voice. Serena turned around and muffled a shriek when she saw a huge black wolf sitting about six feet away from her, backed by a pack of about seven adults and four pups.  
don't kill me, Serena whispered.  
_-Kill you?- _The wolf asked in amusement. -_Why would I kill you, Daine?-_  
know who I am? Serena asked. The wolf laughed.  
_-Of course. Every wolf in the Eastern lands knows who you are. I am Dark Claw, leader of the Forest pack.-_  
Good, very good. Serena felt faint and sat down on a log.   
_-What's wrong?-_  
I – I just feel faint. I didn't eat this morning.  
_-Then you must join us on our hunt. But why do you speak aloud?- _  
Is there any other way?  
_-Of course. Mentally.-_  
Serena tried it and when she succeeded, she smiled. But I'd rather speak aloud.  
_-As you wish. So, would you like to join us on our hunt? We are going after deer today.-_  
Something in Serena's stolen body stirred. Serena felt a strange sensation race down her bones, mingling with her blood. Not goats?  
_-No, they are too lean.-_  
Deer are more tender, Serena said, her voice throaty. More juices and more filling. She didn't notice her teeth lengthening or her sense of smell growing keener.  
_-I agree.-_  
Yes, I'll join you, Serena growled, then gasped in shock when she noticed that she was slowly shapeshifting. What's happening to me?  
Daine, what's wrong?  
Serena whirled around and saw Numair approaching her slowly. She muffled her terror as she replied,  
Something's happening to me! I'm changing bodies! Make it stop! Her lips started bleeding as she bit them with her fangs. She threw herself into the ground, struggling with unseen forces. Make it go away! _Stop it, stop it_! That was cried at Numair who had joined her, trying to see what was wrong. Get away, you're hurting me!  
Serena heard voices in her head.  
_-Meat.-  
-Food.-  
-Meat is good food.-  
-Go hunt with your pack-brothers.-_  
She gasped as she grew fur and her face lengthened.  
_-Unity.-  
-Brotherhood in pack. -  
-Join us.-_  
Something in Serena's body snapped and a tremor shook her. The shaking stopped and she got up on four legs, still human shaped. She didn't have the discipline to shapeshift fully, so only her teeth, eyes, and ears were a wolf's.  
Daine, what's wrong? Answer me! Numair cried, frightened for his fiancé.  
That's not Daine. I'm Daine.  
(*A/N I'm switching back to the D and S system or this'll get confusing. Daine is D and Serena is S.*)  
D stepped out of the trees, looking pale but unruffled. With a growl of rage, Numair flew at her, intending to beat her. But in midair, he froze and was suspended, only his face and eyes working.  
What are you doing to Daine, Serena? he rasped, looking at the jerking S.  
Don't you see? D asked quietly.  
See what, you little –  
She can't shapeshift! Does the real Daine shapeshift?  
Of course she does, Numair snapped.  
_-Use your brain, mortal!-_ Badger appeared next to D, enraged. -_Don't you see that _that_ Daine isn't the Daine you know?-_  
Numair asked in shock. How do you knowwhy aren't you helping – Daine! Let me go!  
S had just emitted a piercing scream. Strangely, the wolves were nowhere in sight.  
Numair, that's not Daine. I'm Daine!  
You're Serena! Numair yelled, struggling against the invisible bonds.  
D sighed and knelt on the ground. With imploring eyes that looked slightly bloodshot, she rasped, I saved you. I saved you when you were stuck in hawk shape. I stole you from death before Alanna came and helped me. I found Kitten when her mother died and I've been raising her since. I was in the Divine Realms with you when my mother, Sarra Beneksri, now the Green Lady, and my father, the Hunt God Weiryn, transported us there. I fell off a cliff and you saved me from spidrens. You asked me to marry you! Can't you see? D started to cry in her ragged clothes, shaking.  
Numair stared at her in shock. how do you know all this, Serena?  
_I'm not Serena!_ D shrieked, tears coursing down her face. I'm not Serena! I'm _Daine_ in Serena's body! _Please_, Numair!  
Numair sniffed and said arrogantly, That's just the thing Serena would do to get her way. You're not Daine. Daine is over _there_, in pain because of you!  
D stood up slowly and walked over to Numair. If you don't believe me-  
I don't, Numair snarled.  
Then, I'll do what I must without your love. D walked over to the wailing S and stood over her.  
Badger, what do I do now?  
_-There is a ring, a silver one, on her left index finger. Put it on, hold your left hand over her head and say trinka-mine' over and over until you are in your body.-_  
D sniffed. What about the barrier? If it's broken-  
The forgotten Numair emitted a sort of strangled scream of horror.   
_-There's nothing I can do about it, kit. Just enter your body and hopefully you'll be able to regain your sanity. If not, then I will do my best to calm you,-_ Badger replied sadly. Numair couldn't hear, only Daine. -_I'm so sorry, my kit. Good luck.-_  
D took a deep breath and slipped Serena's ring over her own finger. Then she waved her hand over S's head, muttering the words.  
Lashings like fire coursed down her body and she threw back her head with a scream. S had stopped jerking and was completely still. There was a flash of blue light and D felt herself being eased into a familiar body. Instantly the pain was gone.  
What have you done? Serena's voice cut through Daine's relaxation.  
(A/N The real Daine and the real Serena.)  
What have you done? Serena asked again. Daine rolled over on the ground, about to reply scathingly when a blow to her face hit her. She groaned.  
Serena stood over Daine, smiling mockingly. What have you accomplished, my dear sister?  
That's _half_-sister to you, Daine said, trying to get up, but Serena tackled her down.  
You lost, Daine. Your mind is wild – the barrier is broken and there is nothing you can do about it. Any second now, you'll go mad, and II will have the man I want! You lost, Daine! You – lost! Serena laughed.  
interrupted Numair. He was suddenly over the princess, released from his bonds. He muttered a word and magical chains enveloped and constrained Serena.  
Let me go, Numair! Let – me – go!  
No, dear. No.  
Daine stood up shakily, getting used to her true form once more. This is nice, she murmured. I – aaah! The aaah' she screamed as she started to jerk and shapeshift into an animal.  
_-Food. Meat. Pack bonds. Leader – hunt with him.-_  
Daine moaned, her hands over her ears. Stop, please. STOP!!!  
She felt herself changing against her will. Her bones shifted into a different structure and her essence enveloped her, restraining her will like vices.  
But suddenly a cool touch flew through the pain and heat. Black power flowed into her and forced back the vines that enveloped her spirit. It entered her mind and fought, resulting in a sparkling black wall separating her humanity with her animal self.  
Daine groaned after a moment. Her eyes had closed so she opened them, only to see a cotton shirt from very close up. Numair had crushed her to his chest and was sobbing while rocking on his knees.  
  
Oh, magelet! Numair sniffed, releasing her and cupping her face in his hands. I'm so sorry – I didn't know!  
it's all right, Daine comforted.   
No, it's not, Numair protested, kissing her gently. His fingers trailed over her face, feeling every detail, every bone structure, as if for the first time. How could I have done this to you? How? Can you forgive me?  
Daine sighed, temporary blind from her tears. I forgive you, Numair, she whispered, kissing him back with fire. I forgive you, Numair, and I'll do more if you want  
Gently, Numair pushed himself away from his fiancé. He looked down, biting his lip with pain. Daine, II don't know how to say this but, Serena and I –  
You slept with her, Daine supplied. It wasn't a question.  
Oh Mithros, she looked like you! I couldn'tI couldn't control myself! How was I to know? He collapsed in a new burst of tears and Daine had to wait several minutes before he calmed down.  
Numair, it'sI forgive you. I know you slept with Serena – I heard everything.  
Then I came and arrested you, whispered Numair in horror. _Oh gods_!  
Numair, stop it immediately, Daine commanded.  
You're right. Let'stake Serena to the king. You're going to a healer. Numair stood, taking Daine with him. They grabbed Serena by the shoulders and slowly marched her to her awaiting fate.   
  
ÖH7ž

@~@


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter XII**  


You may kiss the bride, Jonathan said with a wide smile.   
The groom, pale with happiness, bent over and proceeded to do so with his new wife.  
-fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen – Alanna counted. A minute and three seconds – Great Mother, they beat George n'me!  
The newly weds straightened from their kiss and turned to the crowd, waving. A huge cheer rose, followed by music and dancing.  
Daine snuck away from all the people and slipped her hand into her new husband's.   
Can we go? she whispered. I'm getting tired.  
Not too tired, I hope, Numair whispered back, grinning wickedly.  
Of course not! scoffed Daine.   
Go throw the bouquet, Daine, her husband replied. Daine walked to the crowd, counted to three and hurled the bouquet of white roses. Then she turned around and gasped in pleasure.  
Kel had caught it and she turned a bright red when Cleon (A/N or Neal, have it your way) caught the whatever-grooms-throw.  
And they'll live happily ever after, Daine murmured, feeling Numair's arm slip around her waist.  
That's the way it should be, he whispered back and he kissed her.   


@~@  
  


**Pretty corny ending, huh? Okay, if you want more, go on to the next part. Be warned - it's pretty...er...steamy...maybe I rated too low...**


	13. Epilogue - After the wedding. (STEAMY SC...

**Epilogue  
warning- er...definitely PG-13...**  


  
(the night of the wedding)  
  
  
Yes, Daine? Numair murmured, lying next to his wife under the sweat soaked silken sheets. Daine rested her head against Numair's bare, muscular chest.  
What's going to happen to Serena?  
She's going to be shipped to the Copper Isles, where the King will deal with her. Don't worry about it. He kissed Daine's neck, moving down slowly.  
I pray they'll be just, Daine whispered. And I hope da doesn't hurt her.  
Numair was _way_ too busy to pay much attention to what she was saying. Don't worry about it, Daine, he murmured. Keep your mind here and now. Tomorrow always comes. Worry about it then.  
Daine threw her head back and let her husband trail kissed down her body. Be it as it will. Tomorrow will come – soon – enough.  
Yes it will.  
And so will the nights.   
You bet'cha!  
  


@ The End @  


  
**Oh my god, I finished it! Yay! More than 35 pages and it's done! Yipee! Rest time for me!** **Buhbye. Oh, yes - PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
signing off -  
Giovanna xoxo  
bigego_13@hotmail.com**


End file.
